


[Podfic] when i die i’ll sacrifice (more than enough for the afterlife)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy, Red Room (Marvel), Weddings, animal cruelty mention, animal death mention, discussion of Red Room reproductive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 15:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The fall is longer than Natasha expects.It’s tears cold on her face, teeth bitten all the way through her lip and the taste of copper in her mouth; she’s falling and falling and then, bracing for impact—she wakes up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 38
Kudos: 103





	[Podfic] when i die i’ll sacrifice (more than enough for the afterlife)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when i die i’ll sacrifice (more than enough for the afterlife)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968164) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GcL-Hmj_zJ2sPaA7ux4xCpjRAQpRHOQX/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive

I'm sure this has been done before but how was I supposed to resist:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49369343892/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an absolute fountain of happiness and good good feels despite the somewhat ominous title and summary and my equally ominous coverart. The rest of my blah blah is maybe a lil little bit spoilery, so if you haven't read the fic before maybe skip the rest of this. There's one bit near the end that has characters sharing some sad past Red Room reproductive stuff - if you want spoilers for that let me know or I can let you know which scene to skip.  

> 
> Tremendous thanks to notcaycepollard for writing the EG fixit of my dreams, I read this and immediately blasted into her inbox to demand podfic permission. I've got nothing against a good Nat-getting-rescued-from-Vormir story, but GOD, Nat doing her OWN rescuing and getting to be the mover and shaker in her own life is so deeply fulfilling. Also Nat becoming leader of the Avengers? HERE FOR IT. There's tons of other great stuff too! Including some prime Steve 'n Bucky and even a bit of Steve/Bucky/Sam, so give it a try if that's your jam. Or if, yanno, you just like second chances and a world in which things go better instead of worse for once. 
> 
> I labored over this podfic for the past couple months, and I'm still not sure I did it justice. There are A LOT of speaking characters and a LOT of dialogue. Like, A LOT A LOT. Some compromises I made for clarity: Nat's voice stays the same and is American throughout, regardless of age and country; the sestri mostly have Russian-ish accents, even though by rights Yelena the language genius especially should have lost her accent completely at some point. I did try to Americanize their voices a bit as the story progresses, especially the younger ones. All in all I'm reasonably? pretty? somewhat? sure its clear who's speaking in any scene, which was the main thing. 
> 
> Maybe just pretend the sestri all get more Russian-y when they hang out with each other, or something.
> 
> Silentwalrus was good enough to coach me on some Russian words and names, mostly in vain - I wound up going with bastardized pronunciations that were easier for my extremely American self to keep up throughout the recording. I've given up even TRYING with the damn trigger words. 
> 
> Music is Tracy Chapman's "Crossroads"
> 
> P.S. Vasilia is my favorite ;D


End file.
